Field
Some embodiments described herein relate generally to probiotic compositions, which can be used to treat autism spectrum disorder (ASD) symptoms.
Background
Autism spectrum disorder (ASD) is a class of neurodevelopmental diseases characterized by the presence and severity of repetitive behaviors and deficits in social interaction and communication. The prevalence of ASD has continued to rise, with a current 1 in 68 children in the United States diagnosed with ASD (CDC, 2012), and similar prevalences in other countries worldwide. ASD is believed to be caused by a combination of genetic and environmental risk factors. Numerous pre-clinical studies demonstrate that modeling maternal immune activation (MIA) in rodents and monkeys sufficiently causes the development of ASD-related neuropathological and behavioral abnormalities in the offspring.